


She does love the rain, so.

by kiirotsubasa



Category: Golden Girls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiirotsubasa/pseuds/kiirotsubasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No sleep makes Dorothy cranky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She does love the rain, so.

**Author's Note:**

> Standard disclaimer. I love the Girls but do not own them. I am making no profit from this story. 
> 
> PG13 for sexual references because, well, it's Golden Girls.

“I do love the rain, so. It reminds me of my first kiss.”

“We know, Blanche. It was in the shower.”

“It was?” Rose’s voice raised half an octave as she wrinkled her nose in disgust. “Blanche, how could you?”

“Well…” Blanche began, setting the cheesecake down in the centre of the table. 

“Please, Blanche,” Dorothy interrupted, taking the cake splice and beginning to portion the dessert out. “It’s bad enough that we had to listen to the story of you, the three Polish brothers and the rock garden. Do we really need to hear this one too?” Blanche smiled coyly as she took he plate that Dorothy proffered. 

“I’m sorry. It’s just that…you know how I love to tell this story when it rains.”

“Well we don’t love hearing it.”

“Dorothy!” While it was true that Rose didn’t particularly want to hear this story, Dorothy didn’t have to be so mean about it.

“Oh, I’m sorry Rose. Sorry, Blanche. “I’m just…”

“Cranky.”

“Lonely.”

“Miserable.”

“Horny.”

“…tired,” Dorothy snapped, interrupting her “friends’” tirade. “Ma kept me up all night with her coughing, so I didn’t sleep well.” Rose put her fork down and immediately made her way to the stove, clattering one of Sophia’s smaller pans onto the top and pouring a mugful of milk in. Blanche, meanwhile, laid her hand on top of Dorothy’s. 

“Dorothy,” she said, sweet yet firm. “You’re not working today and it’s too wet to go do anything. Why not take a nap?”

“Oh, I couldn’t,” Dorothy protested, hardly stifling a yawn. “It’s eleven o’clock in the morning. I can’t sleep now.”

“Yes you can,” Rose replied, taking the pan from the stove and pouring the contents into Dorothy’s World’s Greatest Teacher mug. “You’ve been worrying yourself sick about Sophia’s chest infection. You can nap while she does.”

“Rose is right.” Blanche stood, bringing Dorothy to her feet, and the two women met Rose at the kitchen door, where she handed Dorothy her mug. “We’ll wake you when lunch is ready. Go on.”

As Dorothy made her way to her bedroom, she smiled. She may have gotten tired of hearing about Blanche’s dates, or by Rose’s perpetual naïveté, but there was no denying the fact that she had the two best friends anyone could ask for.


End file.
